Primordials
The Primordials were the first race of beings and deities that came into existence, predating the Gods and Titans. They were astronomical in size and their appearances were elemental and cosmic, bit similar to the Titans, though they bore a more humanoid appearance. The in-fighting among the Primordial race resulted in the creation of the world and universe, and also caused the birth of the Furies. Greek Mythology In Greek Mythology, the Primordials, known as the Protogenoi, are the first entities or beings born in existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and as such are immortal. The Primordials included Demiourgos (Creation/Born/Everything), Chaos (Nothingness/Void), Atos (Love), Aether (Light/Galaxy), Ananke (Necessity), Erebus (Darkness), Eros (Love/Cosmics/Desire), Gaia (Earth), Hemera (Day/Stars), Hydros (Water), Nesoi (Islands), Nyx (Night), Ophion (Serpent), Ourea (Mountains), Phanes (Procreation/Planets), Pontus (Sea), Tartarus (Underworld/Torment/Hell), Thalassa (Life), thanatos(Death), Thesis (Reality), and Uranus (Sky/Air). These deities are a group of gods from which all the other gods descended. They preceded the Titans, the descendents of Tartarus and Gaia. In the God of War Series It's said that before the Titans and the Gods, a war broke out between the Primordials, the beings who forged the Earth. Their war was so massive it caused many natural disasters around the world, and from the rage and madness of their war, the Furies were born. The best known Primordials are Demiourgos, Chaos, Gaia, Ouranos, Nyx and Tartarus. Morpheus, Charon, Thanatos and the Sisters of Fate would also be considered to be Primordial deities. Powers & Abilities Little detail is available about their history as well as the full extent of their powers in the series currently. Given the nature of their battles though, we can assume and speculate that The Primordials all possessed the following abilities: *'Immortality' - The Primordials had the potential to live forever and could only be destroyed by beings of equal or greater power. They are personifications of the eternity of nature and the universe. *'Invulnerability '- The Primordials were impervious to mortal harm and could only be harmed by one another or beings of greater power. They are beings of pure elements and cosmic, not bound by the weaknesses of flesh, blood, bone, energy, and soul *'Vast Divine Powers - '''as the creators of the world and the entire universe, The Primordials possessed astronomical cosmic and elemental powers. Given the fact that they predate the Sisters of Fate, not even Fate itself holds sway over the Primordials. They are also older, albeit slightly, than The Furies, though it is unknown if the Furies could be of any challenge to the Primordials (Though considering how Kratos, a mortal demigod, was able to single handedly kill all three of the furies, it is highly probable that the furies would be no match at all for The Primordials). *'Absolute Strength''' - Their size and mass contribute to their astronomical superhuman strength and durability, likely superior to Titans, Olympians and any other creature less than a Primordial. This makes them possibly the strongest beings in the God of War universe. *'Unlimited Stamina' - The Primordials are not subject to fatigue. They could wage war for centuries without rest or relent. *'Near-infinite Durability' - The Primordials are beings of pure elements and cosmic. They are flawlessly indestructible and are capable of withstanding powerful blows and colossal amounts of pain for biliions of years without showing any signs of exhaustion. Trivia *The water Primordial seen is most likely Thalassa, as it is quite clear she's a female. *The fallen Primordial that forms the mountain ranges might be one of the Ourea. *Unlike the Gods, whose deaths cause natural disasters and calamities, when Primordials die, their deaths create natural landscapes and forms new lands, seas, and sky *The red female Primordial whose blood created the Furies may be Nemesis, goddess of vengeance and retribution. These titles make her the probable mother of the Furies. Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Characters Category:God of War Series Category:Protogenoi Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Stubs Category:Gods